poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King is the third upcoming Land Before Time crossover planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. The English-language version will appear on Pandora.tv in the near future, although the Spanish-language version was already made by alexandermonfriki and was released on YouTube on June 28, 2012. Plot After Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Guido take a time-travel vacation to the Pridelands, the film opens with a gathering of countless animals around Pride Rock in Africa, where Rafiki the mandrill presents the newborn lion cub, Simba, of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. The only resident of the Pride Lands who is not happy in the least about it is Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, who wants the throne for himself. Along with Littlefoot and his friends, Simba grows quickly and is taught everything about the Pride Lands, including the neighboring Outlands, ruled by the ruthless hyenas and off limits for residents of the Pride Lands. When Scar tells Simba, Littlefoot, and the others about an elephant graveyard in the Outlands, Simba and his best friend, Nala, (along with Littlefoot and his friends) outsmart Mufasa's majordomo, Zazu, and venture out into the Outlands where they come upon three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who try to kill them in the ensuing chase. Mufasa arrives to rescue the cubs and the dinosaurs in time after being alerted by Zazu, and teaches Simba an emotional lesson in bravery and valor. Meanwhile, Scar plots with the hyenas a plan to kill both Mufasa and Simba (along with Littlefoot and the others) and to take over the Pride Lands. On Scar's orders, the hyenas ignite a stampede of wildebeest in a gorge where Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends are, because Scar told them to stay there. Scar then rushes to inform Mufasa who manages to save Simba, Littlefoot, and the others, but is betrayed and thrown off a cliff by Scar. Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends find his father's lifeless corpse in the middle of the gorge. Scar arrives and tricks Simba, Littlefoot, and the others into thinking that it was him who was responsible for Mufasa's death. Due to the shame of such an act he encourages Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends to leave the Pride Lands and never return. Simba, Littlefoot, and the others immediately turn and run away while almost immediately Scar orders the hyenas to follow and kill Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends. A chase follows but Simba, Littlefoot, and the others manage to escape. In Simba's absence, and being led to think that the Hyenas succeeded in killing Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends, Scar uses the opportunity to state that both Mufasa and Simba (along with Littlefoot and the others) were killed in the stampede and declares himself as king. He takes over the Pride Lands and also allows the hyenas entry into the pride. Simba, after fleeing is found collapsing in the wasteland (as discovered by Littlefoot and his friends) by Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog, who nurse him back to health and take him in, teaching him the ways of their motto, "Hakuna Matata". Years later, once Simba is an adult, he encounters Nala, who was trying to maul Timon and Pumbaa. Nala expresses her delight at discovering Simba alive, and informs him of how Scar's irresponsibility as King of the Pride Lands is going to drive everyone into starvation and eventual death. Still wrecked with guilt over supposedly causing his father's death Simba refuses to return and overthrow Scar but Rafiki has tracked Simba down and leads him to the ghost of Mufasa who reminds Simba who he is and how he must take his rightful place as King of the Pride Lands. Simba returns with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas Simba confronts Scar on Pride Rock after Scar strikes Sarabi across the face. Scar turns the tables by revealing that Simba caused Mufasa's demise and forces Simba towards the edge of Pride Rock, where he holds on for dear life. Just before Scar can throw Simba off, he quietly reveals that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps back up and pins Scar, forcing him to reveal his actions to the pride. A violent fight ensues between the hyenas and lionesses while Simba confronts Scar alone at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy accusing the hyenas of planning the whole thing. Simba prepares to show Scar mercy and exile him but Scar refuses to give up and the ensuing fight ends when Scar falls off Pride Rock. He survives the fall, but is immediately swarmed and consumed to death by the hyenas who overheard his treacherous actions. With Scar now gone and the hyenas banished Pride Rock is restored to its previous majesty under Simba's rule. The film closes with Rafiki presenting the animals with Simba and Nala's newborn cub. Transcript *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King/Transcript'' Trivia *This is the first debut of Guido, who will join Littlefoot and his friends for the first time from the English-language version of this film onwards. *Guido only appears in the English-language version of this film. *Like the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films. *Also like the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King, this film will use the restored theatrical cut of The Lion King sourced from the Diamond Edition Blu-ray release. *Like in the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King, Littlefoot and his friends will be featured in the elephant graveyard scene with Simba, Nala, Zazu, and the Hyenas. This is because Littlefoot and his friends explained to Pooh, Ash, Skipper, and the others about their first encounter with the Hyenas in Winnie the Pooh's World of Color. *Unlike the remake version of Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King, this film will only feature the real film and not The Lion King 1½, as there will be a separate Land Before Time crossover with The Lion King 1½ entitled Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King 1½. *Both The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Lion King were released in 1994. *This film actually took place before the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Scar. *Ironically, both The Land Before Time and The Lion King share a few plot elements. For instance, both main characters loose their mother or father due to being killed by the main villain. *Yru17 had originally finished re-editing this film in 2015, but following his retirement from re-editing anymore crossovers, the film was abandoned and never uploaded (due to storyline and character bonding problems), so Daniel Esposito (who ironically made ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King'') will take over the production for this film giving Littlefoot and his friends more screen time, more character bondings, and story developments. Links The links for this film will be coming soon. Category:Spin-off films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films set in Africa Category:Jungle Adventure Films